Unbreak My Heart
by BlessedMay
Summary: Kitty's heart is broken. Will the man who broke her heart, fix it too? songfic


Kitty Pryde walked silently down the sidewalk, her head down, on her way to the mansion. She felt so left out and lonely. She thought remembering her love, the one and only Piotr Rasputin. He had refused her advances again. She was heart broken. Her heart felt like it had been hit by a sledge hammer over and over. Piotr was her first love, and her only love. She doubted she'd ever love anybody as much as she loved him. She picked up her pace as the tears threatened to fall again.

_Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast_

_Faces pass_

_And I'm homebound._

Flashback:

"I'm sorry Katya, I truly am." Piotr said. "I just don't think of you that way." Kitty's heart had broken into tiny pieces. Her eyes had become watery, but she denied them. She must be strong, she wouldn't let him see her cry. She wouldn't let him feel sympathy for her. Instead she just turned on her heel and walked away. Not once did she look back, she just walked away.

End flashback.

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

_Making a way_

_Throught the crowd._

When she made it to the mansion, Kitty didn't even bother using the front door. She phased through the walls and ran to her room. As she passed by people they saw her tears and looked confused. But Kitty didn't care, she just wanted, she just needed to be alone.

_And I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder..._

Upon reaching her room Kitty collapsed on her bed. The tears that had been flowing lightly were now pouring down her face in torrents. She gripped her pillow and pulled it to her heart. Clutching it tightly she let her tears fall into it. For so long she had denied herself the tears that now fell. She would never hold them back again. She sobbed until her tears refused to fall. Her head felt like it was being crushed inbetween two iron clamps, while her cheeks felt extremely swollen. Kitty didn't mind right now, she laid herself in a comfortable position and fell into a deep sleep.

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could just see you_

_Tonight._

Piotr felt terrible for hurting his Katya's feelings earlier. He had been unsure how to react when Kitty had told him she loved him. He had given her some lame excuse and watched as the tears collected in her eyes. She had turned, and walked away. He had never felt so guilty before. He had broken her heart, he knew it. He just didn't want to make a wrong decision. _But what if turning away from her is the wrong decision? _Piotr's heart responded. He sighed. Piotr knew he loved his Katya, he just didn't know if it would be right for them to be together. Kitty was so young, and he was so much older. Would it be right?

_It's always times like these_

_When I think of you_

_And I wonder _

_If you ever _

_Think of me._

Piotr hacked away at the logs in front of him. His pile was nearly empty, and soon he'd have to find something else to do to take his mind of Kitty. Piotr's muscles began to cramp up, and he gave up on continuing. Piotr grabbed the shirt he had taken off long ago and pulled it back on. Unaware of the young girl watching him from her window.

_'Cause everythings so wrong_

_And I don't belong_

_Living in your_

_Precious memories._

Kitty had woken up a while back. Now she just laid there, wishing she could fall back to sleep. Giving up on it she walked over to her window and gazed down at the grass, trees, and trying to keep her eyes off of the young man chopping the wood shirtless. Her task failed and her eyes fell upon him. She watched him stop chopping the wood and grab his shirt. She watched him more as he pulled it on and walked into the house. How she longed to be with him. How her heart ached to be filled with his love. How she wished she wasn't alone.

_'Cause I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder..._

Kitty went to her closet and searched for her leotard and tights. Finding them she shrugged out of the clothes she was in and pulled the new outfit on. Pulling her ballet slippers from her dresser she pulled them on as well and headed out the door. On her way to the danger room several people confronted her. They all inquired if she was alright, but she just ignored them and continued.

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand Miles_

_If I could just see you_

_Tonight._

When she reached the danger room Kitty turned on the music and started stretching. Going back to her cd player she turned the music up louder and louder until it drowned out all coherent thoughts from her mind. She started stretching again and this time, it was just her and the music.

_And I, I_

_Don't wanna let you know._

_I, I_

_Drown in your memory._

_I, I_

_Don't wanna let this go._

_I, I_

_Don't..._

Piotr emerged from the shower with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He went to his dresser and pulled out some clothes to wear. Deciding instead on getting dressed to practice in the danger room. He pulled on his outfit and headed on his way. Once he reached the danger room he saw that somebody else was in there, and was putting it to good use. He watched his Katya's lithe body move gracefully with the music. He watched as she fell to the ground, head in her hands tears falling down her cheeks. Piotr got up and raced down there, he needed to show her he cared. All that mattered was that she knew.

_Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast_

_Faces pass_

_And I'm homebound._

Kitty didn't even lift her head as she felt large arms surround her, pulling her close to their strong body. She sobbed harder as she realized it was Piotr. He whispered reassurances into her ears. She knew he wanted to know what was wrong with her, but she couldn't tell him. Her heart hurt to much with his closeness. She tried to pull away but he pulled her closer still holding her until the tears stopped.

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making a way_

_Making a way_

_Through the crowd._

"Oh my Katya, please don't cry." Piotr whispered in her ear. He could feel her calm down as the tears stopped flowing. For some time she just sat there crushed in his arms. She lifted her head and looked at him, staring into his eyes. In her golden depths he could see her adoration of him, adoration in something else. Love, yes that was it, he saw love in his Katya's eyes.

_And I still need you_

_And I still miss you_

_And now I wonder..._

They sat there silently. Kitty looked into Piotr's eyes. She wished over and over that he would love her. If he could just say the words she'd never pester him again. She needed to know.

"I love you my Katya." Was Kitty dreaming? She must be. But there he was sitting there, holding her in his arms, telling her he loved her. She'd never felt so happy. He loved her. And that's all that mattered.

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass us by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could just see you..._

Piotr leaned in close. Hoping against hope that she would believe him. His heart was full to bursting with all the love he had for her. She leaned towards him in return, and as their lips touched lightly in just a kiss of afirmation, they both felt their love for eachother flow out and meet. Gripping tighter their kiss deepened. And Piotr vowed he would never let his love for Kitty fail. She would always be his. No matter what.

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass us by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could _

_Just see you,_

_If I could _

_Just hold you,_

_Tonight._

END


End file.
